This invention relates to an improved boat.
Recreational boats have been provided in the past which can be manually powered or powered by foot pedal to drive a paddle or other means for propelling the boat. These prior boats usually require separate flotation means to provide sufficient buoyancy to float the boats. Also, they usually require a rudder or steerage mechanism in order to control the direction of the boat.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved recreational boat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved boat which integrates the propulsion unit with a floatation device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved boat which operates with or without a rudder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved boat which has two propulsion units which also function as floatation devices and as steering mechanisms, and which can steer the boat merely by operating the two propulsion units in opposite rotational directions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved recreational boat which has increased maneuverability over prior manually powered boats.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved boat which has a manual propulsion system which increases the speed over prior manual propulsion systems.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved boat having a propulsion device which increases the surface area that is in contact with the water compared to a typical paddle boat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved boat having a propulsion system which translates the riders physical energy more directly into forward or reverse motion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economically to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.